


Subtle Aspirations

by TrashDog



Series: Dependence [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Stripper Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashDog/pseuds/TrashDog
Summary: You had no shame in being a stripper, it was a means to an end to reach your ultimate goal. It’d be easier if your co-worker, Wonho, would quit stealing your damn customers of course. Ignoring the small part of you that was grateful for not having to touch those sleazy people or not, that was your money - your chance at escape. So why is it that, even though he pisses you off to no ends, you can’t stop staring at him lately? It’s nothing, surely.





	Subtle Aspirations

The low drone of base emanated through the stage speakers and brought life to my body. I lifted myself from being bent over and slid my hand up, inviting eyes from my legs to the curve of my hip. As the tempo changed to a hum, I lifted my arm upwards again and slid my hands down between my breasts and bare stomach. I gazed heavily at my audience and shot a smile here or there to make someone feel special. After all, that’s why people come to strip clubs right? So a beautiful person can look deep into their eyes and rotate every which way parts of their body that could only be seen by the coercion of money. If you had enough cash we could make you feel more special than your mother ever fathomed you could be. One woman fanned a few hundreds, beckoning for me to come over to her chair. I sat on the balls of my feet just near the edge of the stage and spread my legs wide to flash my clothed pussy at her. Man, she must have really thought I was something considering she blushed beat red and threw the cash at my crotch. The song came slowing down to its end. My cue to return to my place and wrap one leg high up the pole, the other to anchor myself and lower my body perpendicular to it as I spun around, giving the room one final 360 view of me. As soon as I completed my pole work and the song faded my siren dance was finished. A round of applause always felt nice and made my pride swell from a job well done. I collected my earnings that were tossed at me in desperation and bounced myself down the steps. My mouth began watering as I locked my sights on the bar eyeing my favorite bottle of whiskey.  
Before I could reach my prize Vanessa, one of the dance assistants, catches me first. Ugh, this could only mean one thing.  
“Tall, dark, and fugly over there wants you to grind in front of his boner for fifteen minutes.” She looked annoyed, which always let me know that a customer was a little braver… ruder than they should be.   
“Awesome?” I offered her the worst fake smile I could manage and shot finger guns. Not something I wanted to hear before I could catch my breath and a shot of whiskey, but fifty dollars is fifty dollars. _‘Be nice’_ she mouthed as I turned to weave my way through the musty dark to my special boy. Once I reached him though I managed to only find someone else air fucking my piggy bank. I crept a bit closer and squinted to try and identify this thief.   
Of course it was fucking Wonho. That aggravating piece of walking thigh muscle was working up my customer in all the right ways from what I could tell. That poor man already looked fucked out of his mind and like was about to cream his pants any moment. I sat back and watched him. He was always way too good at private dances, and this wasn’t the first time he’s swiped some sweaty slob from under me. Wonho propped his leg up so the man got a full display as he began to roll his hips into the air and suck on his fingers then loomed over then to whisper sweet nothings. Man he was really going all out for this one. Ugh, I needed to grab that whiskey I was thirsty for. I turned for the bar just as Wonho’s set was announced. He caressed the man’s face as his payment was slid into his booty shorts for safe keeping then shimmied onto the stage.

Really cliché sexy music started playing from the speakers now but damn did he make the most of it.  
I down my second shot in the middle of his set just as Vanessa came to me with another dance request. “This one is a lot easier on the eyes hun, a bit rude but he has a clip with him so be nice alright?” Be nice my ass, he had better respect me or no dice. I had to act fast while Wonho was occupied though. He wasn’t going to take this one from me. I walk over to where my customer chose to sit, a bit in the corner away from the stage crowd. He was pretty handsome now that I got a full glimpse of him. Sitting back in the seat with his pretty suit, slicked back honey brown hair, and all tied together with dark eyes that looked like they’d suck you in and keep you there forever.

“What’s your name hun?” I asked, settling myself on his knee nice and easy. I tried smiling and winking and everything I usually do but this guy wouldn’t budge.  
“That’s not important.” He was ridiculously curt. “You don’t have to play nice with me doll, I know you got bite.” He ended his sentence by grabbing my thigh for emphasis. “Why do you think I picked ya?”  
“Ha” I stood up and put my heel to his chest. “Well bite or no we still play by the rules around here mister.” I kept my voice cool as I had to try and regain control of this situation. He was beginning to be a bit too aggressive, and there’s no telling what those kinds of people in a place like this are capable of.   
He grabbed my wrist just then and pulled me back into his lap, wrapping his arms around me.   
“Hey!” I protested and tried pushing his nasty paws off me. “What the fuck dude?”

“Now now, you _are_ feisty.” He purred. “I love that about you.” He started trying to grope my breasts at this point and I was fucking furious… but ultimately terrified.

“Get the fuck off me you creep!” I tried my best to wiggle out of his grip.

“That’s no way to talk to me. I did just buy you!”   
Just then a fist flew right into his mouth and a dark voice growled,   
“You can’t buy anyone here, especially if you can’t follow simple rules jackass. Get the fuck out.” I hopped up as quickly as I could when his grip on me released.  
Wonho scooped me up and carried me in his arms towards the back room. It was so embarrassing the way everyone was staring, but I’ve never felt safer. As soon as we went past the stage and reached the back he put me down. He placed his hands on my shoulder to make me look him straight in the eyes and asked if I was ok.   
“Of course I’m ok!” I slapped his arms away from me and gave the most sour look I could muster. “I can handle myself.” I added with a huff.   
Wonho laughed it off and that just made me even angrier. “What are you laughing at? Huh? That was my paycheck out there anyway! I should be charging you-“  
I felt my entire body go stiff and hot as suddenly he cupped my face and stared into my eyes for a second before dipping forward to plant a soft kiss on my lips. My head spun. It seemed as though everything began so quickly and then eased into a moment where time crept along its path. His hand slid from my face to the back of my neck and the other fell upon my hip, he was holding me close. It was innocent enough and didn’t send a message of any hidden agenda. He seemed to genuinely want to kiss me. Just as quickly as he began he released me from his grip. Damn.

“I knew that’d get you to calm down.” He began giggling. That’s when I broke free of my disorientation and pushed him from me. My whole body was on fire. Not being able to find the words needed to be said, I turned and wordlessly walked away from him.   
“H-hey! Y/n!” I heard him shout from behind me but I only quickened my pace.  
I found my manager and let him know what happened with the customer. Thankfully he let me end my shift early so I gathered my things. Before I could get out the door Wonho stopped me. 

“What do you want?” I asked, doing my best to avoid eye contact. I didn’t know how to handle what had just happened yet. Should I just drop it? After all, he did only say he wanted me to quit talking. Rude ass.  
“I just wanted to make sure you were ok, and to apologize for being so forward.” He shuffled where he stood, physically uneasy. I guess he is sincere enough. Still, I didn’t want to back down just yet.  
“Yeah well, don’t you dare do that without my permission again. I guess I can forgive you this time.”   
His face lit up “Again huh?”   
Mine mimicked instead beet red, a beacon of embarrassment as I realized what I had said. I started to wag my finger but again couldn’t find the words I wanted to say, so I just laughed and pushed past him towards my car.   
I made it a few steps before I heard a “Hey!” and felt and arm grab me and spin me around. “Wonho, seriously what do you want. Please quit touching me, I’ve had enough of that today.”   
He threw his hands up in the air “Hey, I just… you know you aren’t supposed to leave the property without an escort.”

Shit, he was right. I just wanted some time to calm down and think but I still couldn’t get away. I could still feel the weight of his lips on mine. We walked in silence towards the employee lot and the tension between us was unreal. I couldn’t fight the thoughts of what had happened and the roaring burn in my gut demanded a repeat offense only deeper, and much closer.   
Finally, the sanctuary of my car was within arm’s length and I let out a relieved sigh. I turned to Wonho to thank him for walking me but he was already beaming from ear to ear.   
“Uhh, thanks for walking me to my car Wonho.”   
“Of course y/n. Try and be safe, okay?”   
I nodded then settled into my car and waved as he walked away. I took a deep breath, and then the panic set in. What the hell happened today? What was all that about? Aside from the asshole customer I couldn’t understand why Wonho had kissed me. And why did I even care so much? The dude was a straight up self-serving prick!   
I started my car and headed for home. Surely a good night’s rest would clear my head. I almost fell through my door, relieved to finally be home. I settled into my bed wearing a comfy loose tee and shorts and tried to suppress the anxiety of the day chasing sleep.

The next two days at work were quiet with Wonho not there. I wasn’t completely sure why I even cared since that meant my private dances would go uninterrupted and my cash pull would be amazing. That, however, was short lived on the third day when I checked in for the night and saw him in the middle of his stage. It was an odd comfort though, I will admit.   
He always managed to draw a decent crowd with his displays. In all honestly I had never taken the time to watch him but I’d have to admit he was pretty good at what he did. His motions were so fluid, and the expression on his face focused and passionate; a gorgeous creature that lived to entertain. I caught him eyeing me as I was watching him at the bar. He simply stared in my direction while dancing, and then his demeanor completely changed as he walked off stage into the crowd towards me.   
I suddenly felt very small as he finally reached me and all I could feel were eyes protruding my flesh. Wonho held the softest expression as he reached for my hand and mouthed for me to follow him. My fingers laced with his and suddenly I found myself being whisked away onto the stage only then did I understood what he was doing. 

He motioned towards the DJ and the song changed to a slower tempo. I brought my stage persona to the surface, no backing out now. We locked eyes and circled each other like starved predators before locking arms with each other. Wonho spun me around so my back was facing him and then bent me forward. My ass popped in front of his hips while his hand feathered my skin and traveled down my spine and thigh – I was on display for everyone. My arms were then pulled and locked by the wrists behind me and I was returned to an upwards stance. His other hand held just off my neck. I quickly spun in place to face him and slowly trailed my body down his front, my hands followed suit allowing my turn to draw eyes with my movement. With my legs locked I brought my body back up right and walked away from him swaying my butt from side to side. As I swayed I began removing my outermost clothing, just a simple cut crop top tee and tight shorts. The crowd was eating this shit up. I could tell very easily since the entire room had their eyes on Wonho and I.   
I slung my shirt aside to reveal a sheer bra just barely teasing the sight of my breasts. I turned back to face Wonho at the edge of the stage and slid into a split, swinging my leg back over to show the crowd my ass while I gave the attention back to Wonho. He had been smirking the entire time, very obviously pleased I was playing along with his little game. _‘Your turn’_ , I mouthed to him. I gave him a “come hither” motion with my fingers and an evil little smirk to top it off. You’re not the only one that can play the cocky card.   
Wonho began to walk slowly towards me while removing his own shirt, just a tight little leather studded vest and tossed it aside revealing his oiled abdomen. ‘What a show off’, I thought, but damn the lighting bounced off his abs in the most perfect way. He danced swinging his hips around and tried to look as fluid as possible making sure the spotlight was on him always. As he finally made his way back towards me I decided to keep my position on the floor, but turned onto my back with one knee upright and supported myself on my elbows awaiting his next move. When he got close enough to me he dipped down and supported his weight with his hands and feet then began to wave his body across mine with his hips thrusting along with it. I heard the crowd begin to cheer even more and bills were being thrown at us.   
He suddenly froze just as the song then ended and more claps and cheers filled the room. Wonho offered to help me up and we both gave a bow before picking up the cash and headed to the backroom. We were both out of breath and laughing at each other by this point.   
“What was all that for, huh?” 

“I just thought you looked especially perfect tonight and thought the crowd should get a little taste of what they were all imagining in their heads anyway. Was that ok?” He questioned, looking a little worried that I might be upset with him. 

“You’re fine dude, I’m just a little surprised with the forwardness is all. You’ve been pretty brave lately anyway. Is something up?” Wonho’s face melted into a soft smile, pleased with himself. 

“I just figured we’ve never really spoken too much to each other but we work together all the time. I know I can be a bit much sometimes, but if I ever cross any lines just let me know and I’ll behave ok?” He gave a wink and I nodded in approval. “We should celebrate, right?” 

I just cocked my head at him in confusion.   
“Celebrate what?”

“Well…our little dance went better than I expected and…I just…figured its cause for a celebration!” He was hesitating. 

I couldn’t control myself from giggling at him, but I knew I had to quickly gather myself after his face sort of melted into worry. “Wonho if you want to hang out with me you know you don’t need to make excuses for it.”   
A complete 180, he blew up bright red then. “Oh…well I just didn’t know if you’d be comfortable is all. You always seem to be kind of annoyed with me so I wasn’t sure if you even liked me really.” Ouch, that caught me off guard. I can come off as being a bit rude so I made sure to reassure him. 

“I don’t dislike you Wonho. I mean, sometimes you do steal my dances but I don’t fume over it for too long”

“Oh! I am sorry. I figured I’d help you out since all of those guys were major creeps anyway. They never seem to mind me taking over but I wouldn’t be able to stand a customer stepping out of bounds with you. I guess I should have asked first though.” Wonho seemed a bit guilty at this confession, but there was no guilt written in his face. 

“You…” He what? Why would he even care about looking out for me like that? He just told me he was intimidated by me.   
“Thank you Wonho, sincerely. But yes, please do talk to me about it next time. I’m trying to get as much money together as I can so I can get out of here and do the things I’ve always wanted to do.” Ah damn, there it was. Anxiety set in as I didn’t mean to open up like that, I really hope he doesn’t… 

“What do you want to do?” Bingo. 

“Well…let’s just say I’m still figuring it out. Ah, listen I gotta head home and rest up for my shift tomorrow. Thanks for the dance though, it was fun!” I grabbed my bag flashed a smile and walked on towards the door in a hurry. I welcomed the night’s cool breeze until I heard a voice calling after me.

“You know the rules y/n.” 

Ugh. “Wonho, it’s just a parking lot I-“  
I turned my head to see it was the bouncer who addressed me instead. “Oh, I’m sorry Jooheon. You can walk me if you’d like.”

“Yes ma’am. I just don’t want you getting hurt is all.” 

“I understand, thank you.” We parted ways in silence after reaching my car.   
I climbed into it and sat at the steering wheel thinking to myself: _why hadn’t Wonho walked me out like he usually does_? I frowned. Why did I even care?   
I went home that night and slept trying to refresh for a new day and get everything free from my mind. It was finally my only day off for the week and the first item I had on the agenda? Treat myself to a huge, sugary, fattening mouth-watering breakfast. 

The local diner had everything I needed: waffles, bacon, eggs. One thing I didn’t need I had suddenly realized as I walked in the door was an overly excited Wonho waving me over to the table he was at. Where to my surprise he sat alone.

“What are you doing here?” I tried to ask without venom as I approached. 

“I always come here on my days off! My roommate couldn’t join me today unfortunately, so I’m happy to see you. Plus the protein is great before a work out.” He stared at me I assumed waiting for me to take a seat with him. I hesitated.

“Oh, okay. I’m just surprised to see you outside of work is-“ 

“Hey!” He cut me off. “You should come with me and work out today too! Come to think of it… do you work out?” 

“Well… not really? I mostly just diet and the dancing pretty much keeps me in shape so I don’t worry about it too much.” 

“Try it then! Seriously, I think it’d be fun.” He looked like an excited puppy. How could I turn him down? I can’t.

“Alright, I suppose I didn’t really have much planned today anyway. I’d have to go and change though” 

“Mind if I follow you back? We can just ride together in my car” 

Before I could answer I felt my stomach turn over in protest for me not giving into its sugary demands. “Yeah, that sounds great…after breakfast of course.”   
He laughed at himself then. “Right, I’m getting ahead of myself I’m sorry.”

After breakfast we both went back to my apartment so I could grab my change of clothes. I walked towards the complex but was caught by Wonho.   
“Wait, y/n could I… please come inside with you?” He must have seen my odd look because he quickly caught up to himself then. “I just really need to pee”.   
I could feel my face grow warm. I was used to men asking to come inside for a very different reason anyway.   
“Y-yeah… sure come on” Nervousness washed over me as I fumbled with the keys at the door, then the lock finally clicked free. “Don’t mind the mess please.”   
“Not a problem! It’s not so bad really. You should see my place between me being gone most nights and my roommate constantly working at the hospital we never have time to pick up after ourselves.” 

We both stood in space and silence for what seemed like half an hour. Wonho shuffled nervously and finally said, “so… the bathroom?” 

I snapped “Oh! I’m sorry. Right to the end of the hall there past the bedroom.”   
He followed my finger and I couldn’t quit thinking about how stupid I was being. The sanctuary of my room called out as I rushed to change into my gym clothes. I quickly shimmied into my capris and walked out as I was sliding my tank top on. On the way out I bumped into Wonho coming down the hallway only half into my shirt. “Oh wh-…I’m sorry I...” 

“It’s okay, ha…” He looked off to the side thankfully and I rushed past as quickly as possible trying not to give away my embarrassment.  
“You ready to go?” I called out, voice shaky. 

“Y-yes, I’m coming!” 

We reached the gym after a quick car ride filled with Wonho gushing about how to do certain exercises to avoid hurting myself. “Don’t worry though; I’ll be right next to you the whole time making sure you don’t do anything rash.” He gave himself a proud smile and we walked through the doors. I was a little taken aback by how new and nice all the equipment looked, though I’m not entirely sure what I was expecting anyway.   
Wonho greeted the employee at the service desk, checked us in, and took us over to where a row of ellipticals stood waiting. “So, it’s always best to get started with cardio so well get warmed up here”

“You’re the boss!” I acknowledged him with a thumbs-up.

“I like the sound of that! It’s about time you showed me some respect!” I knew he was teasing but it did sting a bit considering the guilt I felt being rude to him at work.   
Before getting started he insisted that we stretch, though I kept catching myself glancing over at him with every new position he went on to. Shit, focus y/n.

“I think I’m good. I’m going to hop on this thing” I had only done a few simple stretches but I was incredibly distracted from being so nervous. I felt the need to prove to Wonho that I could do this gym thing no problem.   
He looked up from the downward stretch and spread a large grin across his face. “I’ll join you then! Do you know how to use these machines?”

“Of course! How complicated can they be anyway?” I hopped on, looked at the control panel and my confidence left me immediately. “Uhh… I can figure this out… give me a minute.” I pressed the start button and arrays of new buttons were revealed to me. “Cardio…levels? Um…”   
To my relief I saw Wonho’s hand swing over and press a button that read quick start. “Ah, I feel like an idiot thanks.” He giggled and shook his head at me.   
We spent a few minutes on the machines before he stepped off and said, “Alright, time to show you how to lift!” 

“Wait…what?” That sounded like the most intimidating thing he could have suggested. I wanted to protest since I had just gotten comfortable with the elliptical, but I knew he’d insist more.

“Uh-uh, come on!” I followed him to the other side of the room towards the larger weights. I figure he just wanted to show off to me. “So what do you wanna do with your life hun? Can’t imagine you’d want to be in the club for much longer.” He inspected the weights while making small talk. I sat back, watched him, and entertained his personal prodding. 

“Well, all I really want right now is to travel honestly. See what the world is hiding out there. I never really set myself on a career. I felt limited just doing on thing you know?” He giggled and picked up a pair of dumbbells. 

“I get that, that’s really cool actually. Usually people feel pressured to make it big and brag worthy, but you just wanna please yourself. That’s some genuine stuff babe.” Wonho tightened his grip on the weights and dipped into squat reps. I couldn’t help but blush at the pet name and his display.   
“Wow…” _‘No wonder he had a nice ass.’_

“You impressed?” I snapped out to see a cocky smirk gracing his beautiful face. 

“Well yeah…that looks pretty heavy.” Smooth. 

“You want to try? It really tones your lower body.” He gave me a wink and motioned to different weights. They were lighter than the ones he held in his hands, but I was determined to have my chance to show off too. I can lift heavier no problem, I’m sure of it. So I walked over to the 25 pound weights while making low lidded eye contact with him - the same look that drives my customers wild, though he seemed unphased.   
“You sure about that? Don’t overdo it now.” He peered at me in the corner of his eyes trying to hide his worried expression.

“I’m fine, I promise!” I positioned myself and took the first dip downwards struggling to keep control of the weights for a short while but successfully completed one rep. Afterwards I shot Wonho an ‘I told you so’. 

“Alright, I believe you; but doing the exercises is about the reps, not the weight. That why it’s important to be safe.” I nodded at him in acknowledgement but kept the 25 pound weights and dipped down again. Only this time one weight slipped from my hand and landed directly onto my foot. Waves of pain washed over me as I fell to the floor clutching it in hopes of easing the torment. Wonho came to life then and flew to my side inspecting my foot. 

“Oh my god are you okay? Why would you even try that again?” His tone resided in a mix of anxious worry and annoyance.

“I-I’m sorry… I guess I got carried away trying to show off.” I laughed and winced “I’m such an idiot.” 

He shrugged his shoulders and replied, “Well…”   
I acted offended and made a face at him but he just laughed. “Why did you even feel the need to do something like that?”   
I didn’t realize how close he was until a waft of his cologne hit my senses. Damn he smelled good, even after working out. “Oh shit…” I said. “I have to work tomorrow.”

He didn’t seem to mind me ignoring his question thankfully. “Not with that foot you aren’t. It’s not awful but I’d let it rest for at least a day and see how you feel.” 

“I can’t afford to do that Wonho; I’ll be just fine… See?” I attempted to get up only to falter and shift all my weight to my good foot before finally collapsing to my knee. 

“Bullshit, you’re staying home and I’ll work your shift.” 

“Why?” I looked at him puzzled. 

“Because you got hurt y/n. Your being able to stand, walk, and dance is kind of how you earn a living so you need to take care of yourself.”   
He was right. I accepted defeat when I realized he wasn’t budging.

We made our way back to my apartment and he helped me get inside and over towards the couch to relax.   
“Ice?” He looked up at me after setting me down.

“Kitchen freezer.” Hmm. 

“Meds?” Wow. 

“Uh… bathroom mirror, two please.” He came back down the hall to me with pillows, blankets, anything to make me more comfortable.   
“What’s this?” I cocked an eyebrow at him. He lifted my foot up and gingerly placed a pillow underneath it then sat next to me and pulled a blanket over. His eyes caught mine and I heard him sharply hold his breath then look off to the side and asked,   
“Are you comfortable?”   
Was he blushing? Our eyes locked again and I replied, “Yes, thank you so much”, and melted into a smile.   
He hesitated again then sat up and said “I have to go, I’m sorry.”   
My heart sank. I didn’t want him to leave just yet.   
“So soon?” My voice cracked. 

“Unfortunately, I have to go meet with my roommate quick. I’ll be back to check on you tomorrow though. Okay?” I smiled and nodded. He was going above and beyond right now, and for what? I wondered as he let himself out.   
As soon as the door clicked shut I let out the air I was holding in. What was wrong with me? Why was I being so dumb? Wonho was being incredibly nice for how much of an ass I made myself out to be. Come to think of it, I’ve kind of always been an ass. He’s done a lot for me ever since I started working at the club and I’ve never thanked him once. I just usually put up defenses around someone if they’re doing things for me unwarranted. Something within me flipped on that cliché metaphorical light bulb and then I knew what I had to do.

A little over a day had passed and I was becoming stir crazy. My foot felt much better than it did, but if Wonho really was covering my shift he should have been finished by this point. It was only day shift; surely it wouldn’t have been terribly busy. I checked my phone for the twenty-third time to see the clock change to 11pm.   
_‘Maybe he just went home’_. I attempted to quell my anxiety. He doesn’t have to check on me since I feel fine now anyway. It’s not like I was really worried about seeing him anyway. Just when I was at the peak of feeling ridiculously stupid for caring about seeing him so much; that’s when a knock came to my door and the sound seemed to bounce around inside my skull. My heart fell into my stomach as I opened it to his beautiful, smiling face. I examined him before letting him inside. He was hiding something that looked like flowers for some reason.

“What are your hands behind your back for?” The tone in my voice teasing, but his face remained in a mixture of what seemed like nervousness and seriousness.

“I’m sorry I’m late, but I am happy to see you up and about!” _'Did he seriously just dodge that?'_

“Yeah, thanks! It looks like you took pretty good care of me huh?” I extended both of my arms out to showcase my bruised, but healing foot to him.

“Go back and sit on the couch for me quick.” _'What is up with him right now?'_

“Uh…okay.” I got myself comfortable as requested followed by him sitting down next to me.   
“I wanted to give you this.” He handed me a small arrangement of lilies with a green envelope attached to it. He was smiling so hard his eyes almost disappeared from his face. So why was he shaking then? “Hmm, what’s this?” I received his gift, removed the envelope and lifted the flap to reveal rows of hundred dollar bills. I froze in my place.   
“W…what….?” I couldn’t stop staring at it. What in the hell was this for. “Wonho?” I looked at him searching for answers.   
“This is…” he trailed off, finding the right words. “All those dances I tried saving you from, plus the shift I worked today. I’ve been meaning to give it to you for some time now, but I guess now is as good a time as any.”   
Absolutely dumbfounded I looked from the envelop to his eyes. “Wonho I can’t accept this…you’re the one that earned it.”   
“I won’t take no for an answer. You can use this for your trips that you want to take!” I looked back into his eyes this time lingering there for a while. He held a kind of softness there that I’ve never seen before, they looked so safe. I felt a sudden swelling in my chest like I was going to burst. This was…it’s… fuck it. 

I pushed myself forward into his chest and kissed him as deeply as I could and pleasantly found it returned with fever. I felt all of the tension between the both of us slip and fall away as his tongue coaxed my mouth open.   
My hands migrated. I needed to feel him, make sure this was all really happening. I traced the outline of his biceps with my fingertips as his arm raised upwards to grab the back of my neck and hold me still. God, this felt better than I had imagined. His kiss tasted sweet in a way and the warmth kindling within my core began to spill itself outwards. I needed more. I allowed a small moan to escape as his hand grabbing me traveled through and hooked onto my hair, pulled my head back and suddenly his wet kisses were planted along my neck and jawline. I couldn’t help but smile as I felt a hot breath on my ear. “I never thought you’d be the one to kiss me first. Is this okay?”   
“Mmm, it’s more than okay Wonho.” Smiling uncontrollably, I pulled away from his grasp and pushed him into the back of the couch. I straddled his erection that was so hard it looked as if it was about to burn a hole in his pants. My hips dipped down and pulled forwards to stroke him as I bit into the flesh of his neck, earning a small exclamation of approval. He placed his hands on my hips as I continued to grind his clothed dick and he seemed to need to hold onto me for dear life.   
He interrupted my onslaught by hoisting me into the air as he stood up from the couch and held me tight as he walked us to my bedroom. He stopped just outside to push me against the wall and kiss me hungrily.   
“God you taste so good. Smell so good. I wonder how you would feel around my cock. Would you like that?” Jesus his voice was like liquid gold.   
“Keep talking to me like that and you can do whatever you want to me baby.” He flashed a toothy grin and brought me over to the bed. I looked up to catch him removing his shirt and couldn’t help but drop my jaw. I had seen him strip at work, of course, but this was something else entirely. His body looked to be almost sculpted, and the soft light from the setting sun shone lazily through the window almost made him glow.   
Seemingly pleased with my reaction he smirked and began to crawl on top of me, gingerly kissing up my arm to linger on my collarbone. He began fiddling with my pants then, and I was grateful for pajamas as they were off in a flash and I felt his hand press against the fabric covering my heat. I couldn’t believe how gentle he was, every touch was so soft and careful. It was almost a tease. The pressure itself was enough to drive me wild and I wasn’t even fully naked yet.   
Our kisses were becoming wet and sloppy now, the both of us focusing on too many things at once to really care. I winced as the pressure of his hand left to lift my shirt above my head. He tossed it off to the side and sat in my lap, digging his hard on against my clitoris. He kissed all over my bare chest while grinding into me. His hands snaked behind my back and he leaned in to whisper, “You are so beautiful y/n, every inch of you.” He trailed kisses down my chest again and took one of my nipples into his mouth. Sucking and gently biting at each one as his free hand began fingering slow circles on my clitoris. “Ah, god that feels good.” In response he moved to fill me with two of his fingers and worked them in and outwards. “Fuck” I gripped his arms and closed my eyes to focus on the feeling. Though the speed was agonizingly slow, I pleaded “more” eliciting one strong thrust but the same pace resumed.   
“P-p...mm…please Wonho. I need more.” At my command he began to work quickly, placing pressure with his fingertips on the roof of my drenched pussy.   
“God, you’re so fucking wet for me.” My hands never left his arms, squeezing tighter to encourage him. “More”, I begged once again. Gasping as the full feeling suddenly vanished and I felt my underwear slide completely off. Quickly then I was stretched by Wonho’s fingers again and his hot mouth was kissing the bundle of nerves just above.   
“F-fuck! Ah, good boy…” His tongue began to stroke me in fluid up and down motions as he rammed his fingers into me with a slick, slapping sound. The pressure was building and becoming too much; my body was so fucking hot and all I could think about was how bad I wanted him inside of me.   
“Wonho…” I whimpered in between breaths. He released his mouth and leaned closer towards my face, still fucking me with his fingers.   
“Yes?” He asked in an almost sing song voice. I grabbed the back of his neck to pull him close and kissed him hard. My hand ran down his body and I cupped his girth in my hand.   
“I want you to fuck me Wonho. I want to fucking come all over you.” A fire lit behind his eyes and then he was removing his pants finally. His erection sprang free, swollen and hungry. At first he tried positioning himself on top of me but I wasn’t having that, I was going to view him from above in full glory. I pressed against his chest, leaned up and pushed him back down into the bed. He stared in wonder as I swung my leg over him and hovered over his pulsating dick. I slowly rand my hand down the shaft and gently gripped it. I was amazing, really. Thick and stiff just for me. I positioned directly above it and eased myself down, adjusting to the stretch.   
Wonho released a dreamy, throaty sigh as I slowly lifted myself back upwards. Content with this blessing, I began to stroke him slowly, while feeling him underneath me and his chest rising and falling quick in pace in accordance. He was unable to take his eyes off me, and I felt like the sexiest woman alive.   
“You look perfect riding me… mmm… so pretty, god. Your cunt is perfect too, ah.” He seemed to be in bliss, and certainly a compliment such as that deserves a reward. I began to quicken my pace slamming our bodies together and creating a unique vibration that pulsated through my whole body. He grabbed my thighs tight.   
“Fuck”, he breathed out, “oh my god.” I slowed myself to catch my breath, grinding his cock in and out of me just right to where his pubic bone rubbed against my clit.   
“God Wonho, you’re so good.” I felt a finger slip between us and make circles on it. I could almost scream with delight at how strong the sensation was. The pressure in my core was back, and my whole body was on fire, ready to burst.   
“Wonho I’m…” His pace quickened and he thrusted up into me hard. I caught myself with my hands on his chest as he was absolutely relentless.   
“Wonho… babe I’m gonna…”   
“Come for me y/n. Come on baby.”   
“Shit! Oh my god!” All I could see was white as I felt every single muscle in my body tense and release at the same time. He still didn’t let up though, he kept pounding into me as my pussy convulsed around him. He was riding out my high to reach his, so I leaned forward to where he could get a better angle and whispered to him.   
“It’s your turn baby. Come for me now.”   
“God you feel so good around me y/n.” I flexed my walls around him to help him to the edge he needed so bad and he let out a deep groan.   
“I’m so close I….” One final push and intense warmth filled me up, spilling out as Wonho gave a few final pushes. What a delicious mess. Breathing hard he weakly trailed feathery kisses along my jaw line. I was so full, but we continued to remain still while we caught our breaths. We were locked in a tight, sweaty embrace for what seemed like ages until I finally felt Wonho shrink back down to a less girthy size. 

I felt him shift and then his hand pulled my chin down so he could look into my eyes. He delivered the softest kiss with his swollen lips and we both got up to shower together. Wonho held me close under the stream of water bouncing off our skin. It was intimate and warm, and my heart sank in the most wonderful way at this feeling. This felt real, it felt safe. I never thought I’d catch myself ever doing something like this before and there was a small fear in the back of my mind telling me to run and never look back.   
A larger part, however, demanded that I stay like this as long as I could manage. After drying off Wonho stood a while staring at me, like he was waiting for something. “Wonho, please stay with me tonight.” He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight.   
“I was hoping you’d ask.” He couldn’t seem to wipe a smile from his face. We lay there together again in each other’s arms. Even though I had my eyes closed trying to relax I could feel his burning holes into me. I slowly halfcocked one eyelid to confirm my suspicion.   
“What are you looking at, huh?” 

“The most beautiful woman in the entire world” He smiled big and squinted his eyes. 

“Ew”, I giggled, “Cheesy much?” 

“I’m serious, y/n.” Somehow when he said my name I got chills running down my spine. The flight feeling had returned then. 

“What are we doing Wonho?” I couldn’t force myself to look at him, scared of the answer. 

“We can do, or be whatever you want us to be.” He looked at me with complete sincerity.

“What is that supposed to mean?” I didn’t completely understand what he was getting at.

“I like you, y/n. I couldn’t tell if I was being too obvious or not in the beginning, but I didn’t really want to make you feel anything you didn’t want to. I care about you quite a bit, and I didn’t do all those things for you just to get into your pants. I hope you believe me on that.” 

“I know, and I didn’t get that impression from you at all I promise. I can see that you’re being sincere.” I paused for a moment getting my thoughts together and Wonho was being patient. “I do like you as well, and I think there are some feelings there that I’m sort of subconsciously repressing. To be honest with you I’m scared of feeling anything. I know it’s a part of life and everything to take risks but it’s paralyzing. It’s also a big reason I want to travel so bad. I feel like I have to run away constantly from people who just want to use me.” Man, I was worked up for sure. “Shit, that was too much. I’m sorry.”  
He pulled me into him and held me close. “Don’t be sorry. I told you, this can be whatever you need it to be. You don’t have to trust me right away, I don’t expect you to. But I’m not here to hurt you.” His chest vibrated as he spoke and somehow that was the most comforting as I focused on his words and the sound. I dug my face from his shoulder and pressed my lips to his.   
“Run away with me.” I teased.   
Wonho giggled. “I like that idea.”


End file.
